Tight Wire
by Stiitchcest
Summary: They met when her clan was passing through. He forgot Ayame and only wants Kagome. Will he remember her? Or will she realise he isn't what her fantasy's thought him to be? Rating is subject to change.


**I do not own InuYasha (unfortunately) This story will be updated much more frequently than my others because I have a Kouga infatuation at the moment x.x**

_Lets walk the tight wire tonight and bask near the holy glow of the falling stars as though we were one._

The moon's holy glow cast down on a couple of wolf pups as they bounded from branch to branch in a playful fashion. Hiding and ducking behind large thick branches, their eyes a lit with the fire of the moonlight. Clearly it was a female and a male. Not very old it seemed, and from different tribes due to their uniform colours. Musky brown and muddy grey-black.

The young girl had vivid gold locks that shimmered in the dim lighting, her clothing confirming she was from the more marshy lands compared to the dark haired male which appeared from the more rural tree hidden areas.

It was a sad occasion for these pups probably wouldn't meet again until they were much older. The young girl growled from her hidden position crouched in a bush. Her tribe was merely passing through the Southern lands to their home high up north in the marsh lands where prey wasn't plentiful but cover from demons was abundant. "Got'cha!" Came a voice that made the girl jump up and giggle playful.

"Not fair!" The female pouted at her male companion and folded her arms in retort.

"You saw me hide."

"Doesn't matter your still loud enough." The brown haired boy mocked teasingly.

"Oy! What is that meant to mean?" She barked back in the wolfish fashion known to her kind.

"Yer loud and keep fidgeting."

"Do not says the one that can't jump branches right yet!" She argued back satisfied before her ears perked up, black against her light hair, they stood out like sore thumbs. Unusual a Hanyou and a pure Youkai could become friends.

"Saki!"

"Kouga!"

The two rose their heads. Obviously it was time for the girl to leave. She sighed sadly her dark ears slipping beneath her hair.

"That's our queue huh?" Saki smiled sadly.

"Yea, guess it is." The young boy pulled the girl into a nooge and she giggled, crying for him to stop. When he finally did she pulled back ruffling her hair back to her desired look.

"Remember me, kay?" She smiled.

* * *

_Show time_, an auburn haired female peered out at the stage and various beams before her. All of it seemed much more intimidating than in practice. Then again her nerves may have been getting the best of her as well. She took a long breath. Saki had long matured, her short blond hair of yester years had darkened and turned a rusty red colour, dark, deep. As was her tribe's native trait their manes would grow darker as their life years gained.

Saki had long since been abandoned by her clan, having shown her Hanyou ears too many times around visitors from other tribes. Having been cast out she was drawn into the business of performing and entertaining the numbers.

Though lately they were getting less and less impressed by her elaborate acrobatics and gymnastics. Not that she minded, in learning this it helped her skills improve drastically. At the moment the young girl proceeded to warm up her body stretching it into seemingly awkward positions that would have never been achieved without the harsh training she had gotten from her Lord at a young age.

Her ears flicked under her hair, much easier hidden now than when she was little, an artificial tail attached by one of the maids.

Her clothing consisted of red tinted furs clearly the real thing. According to her Lord first impressions were everything, so the most expensive furs would bring praise. And she was grateful.

"You let 'em 'av it Saki!" She encouraged with a large smile.

"You know I always do." She winked, now with her hair swept back it was easy to see how different she was, her eyes; one red - the right, one blue - the left. It was a strange defect of cross breeding between her mother and one of her lovers. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

The crowd clapped loudly as she peered out again watching the crowd as she was introduced. She nibbled at her lip in almost impatience. "Don't worry lass. Ye'll be fine." The maid said again.

But it was ignored by Saki as she fell into another daze almost missing her call. Her eyes blinked her out of her thoughts as the curtain was pulled back leaving the wolf feeling naked to the world.

She was in her skins no armour completely vulnerable. _How perfectly deceiving._ She smiled. Hair hair had been pulled into complex braids which pulled half of her thick rusty locks up the rest fell in soft waves down her back. Her eyes stared away from the crowd.

The music started, and the audience was mesmerised.

Saki though she looked young had been studying the art for years. Expertly showing that as she back flipped onto one of the beams, without a second thought doing a front flip to the edge of the beam before turning and continuing her routine flipping, twisting and landing firmly on her feet, with near no wobbles.

The wolf would have moved to the other apparatus if the focus of the night wasn't the single beam. To finish she flipped backwards her hands not being used to push her over this time as she landed on the stage floor.

The crowd seemed like a very easily excited one as they roared loud while Saki took her victory bows obligingly before proceeding off-stage greeted by an extremely giddy maid almost leaping up if it weren't for her rather podgy size.

"Magnificent m'lady, ye knocked their sock off alright!" She seemed exceptionally excited as she was most nights. Then she turned sharply to lower her head to the man that had taken her in.

"M'Lord, I hope I have pleased you" She said in a low, docile voice the man chuckled softly.

"Have you forgotten Saki, I don't want you lowering your head to me. I get enough of that out there." He said casting his hand to the crowd. "Please don't you do it aswell" he said raising her head with a hand to look him in the eyes.

He was a sharp eyed young lord, slender but very well build, his skin lightly tanned his hair as though it was fallen snow braided into a small braid down his back. This Youkai had also done Saki's most complex braids and he seemed more than proud of it. His name? Daiki. He was a full-demon, an owl Youkai. And they were definitely far and few between. Saki was more than indebted to him for taking her in from the demons and creatures of the night when she was little. He trained her to be strong and so she became better throughout.

"I am sorry, m'lord but I'm-"

"Hush my little lily." He said placing a calm finger on her lips making her silent instantly. "We shall take our leave, and begin our journey to the southern lands at dawn." Taiki pulled away and walked out his long coat flowing backwards in a both elegant and intimidating fashion making Saki's cheeks go pink.

"So Saki, ye getting any yet?" The maid nudged her raising her eyebrows at the young master then her. She turned at least five shades of red in that second it put a robin's breast to shame.

"What! No- I'd never do that. He is my master you wench." She yipped quickly as she chased the plump maid around outside of the building. For someone so plump she could run awfully fast.

Eventually she gave up and turned to the South. It had been such a long time since she had been there. She almost believed _he_ had forgotten her. And most likely had.

Little did she know of the two girls that young Kouga had. Ayame near head over heals with him, and she would stop at nothing to have him. Then there was Kagome, in which Kouga would do anything and everything for. Lets just hope young Saki can keep up with her competition. After all Kouga did forget Ayame, and he met her only a few decades ago (keep in mind they don't age fast).

So the young Wolf Prince to remember her would be something indeed.

Unusually the young acrobat wasn't as excited as she expected herself to be when it came to visiting the lower-lands. On the contrary she was rather petrified. She knew her lord would allow her time to see other tribes out with the show times but really she felt awkward as it had been a good hundred odd years since she was last there. She itched one of her black ears that had earlier been awkwardly pinned down to stop any slip ups. She found nothing wrong with her ears. More she found it to make her stand out more as a Hanyou. After all Youkai could have tails or not, but they had almost elfin ears. Hanyou could have animalistic ears or normal ones. She was just one of the unlucky ones.

She sighed as she gazed at the maid which was peeping out from behind a tree, innocently almost daring the female to chase her. Her ears twitched as she removed her fake garment and placed it inside the building before bolting rapidly after the plump middle-aged woman with gluttonous

* * *

Before long the two had stopped their antics and proceeded inside the enchanted carriage, yes enchanted carriage. Along with being a very highly ranked Youkai Taiki too was a highly sought sorcerer. Having had magic in his blood since he was small. He made the carriage move without the need of cattle or horses. It saved time, money and over used effort. The red haired female gazed silently outside the window. Her eyes glazed slightly her mind off elsewhere;

"_Oof!" cried a young blond as she clattered to the flooring of the forest. Having tripped over a root when she was running around the forest near the village they were temporarily visiting. A young male looked down at her._

"_Cluts as usual." He mocked as she rose to her feet to bark back at him._

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too infinity!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She went red and looked as though she was about to cry._

"_No baka!" She spat before folding her arms._

"_Oh I was only joking Saki."_

"_Saki."_

_Saki…_

_Saki!_

"Saki!" The female was jolted a away as she blinked at that same maid. "We're here." She said softly as she indicated the carriage had stopped.

_The Southern Lands…_ She murmured in thought. Still seeming a little dazed and confused. Nothing had changed, the sky as it had been the forests untouched. The loud crowing of demons. Yep, this was definitely the Southern Lands as vivid as she pictured it.

"Come on ye girly. Ye need to set up!"

"Wha- You mean WE not ye." She paused having confused herself. It seemed this ladies language and slang was rubbing off on her.

"No ye! I'm tae old for 'is stuff. And yer much faster." She nudged.

Saki sighed and groaned in disgust.

* * *

**Saki**

From Japanese _(sa)_ "blossom" and _(ki)_ "hope".

**Taiki**

From Japanese_ (tai)_ "large, great" and_ (ki)_ "radiance, shine".

Review please =D I shall start on the second chap asap


End file.
